Heartbreaker
by KiisuBloodEdge
Summary: The Uchiha clan was never slaughtered and Sasuke never left team seven most of all he's aware of all the women that fall in love with him and uses that to his advantage to make it farther in life what do you expect?


**Heartbreaker**

(A/N) Time for a legendary story full of romance action drama and mystery for all the Naruto fans who've seen Road to Ninja and Road to Sakura this is what you've been waiting for the tale of Sasuke Uchiha with a bit of a twist the Uchiha clan was never massacred so Sasuke's only goals are...

Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. I own nothing. All rights belong to Shonen Jump.

** Top Dog**

While part of team 7 was fighting against Kakuzu and Hidan, Sasuke and Itachi took down Itachi's rival Deidara. Itachi's S rank mission for the past two years has been protecting Konohakagure from Deidara who always manages to escape when Itachi is going to deliver the finishing attack. Not this time! The two brother were working together for Sasuke's first mission as a Jonin. Their combination jutsu Hydro Chidori spear ripped Deidara in half and disabled all of his movement leaving him vulnerable to Amaterasu Gate.

"Not bad Sasuke I'm glad you been able to use more than one chakra nature since a young age."

"Well yea bro one day your going to look up to me. And your chakra types don't mix that good, fire and water cancel each other out."

"It doesn't matter if they cancel out offensively, the only thing that matters is if they work together for protection from weakness."

"There you go again Itachi I don't need your lectures any more I'm a Jonin like you now and besides with the money I'm getting for helping with an S rank mission my main focus is what I'm gonna wear from now on and whose bed I'm gonna be sleeping in tonight. Later."

"Sigh Sasuke you don't know I'm holding back and am a secretive person you won't surpass me at anything if you keep being reckless and show weakness. You never know whose an enemy until it's too late." Itachi says to himself.

Sasuke leaving from the Hokage mansion with his ryo from his successful mission encounters Tenten.

"Eeeeeeee. Hey Sasuke how'd your mission go?"

"It was almost as great as you are beautiful but I am in a hurry. So until next time Ino."

"Ok bye Sasuke-kun. One day you'll be mine."

"I have to hurry to the Otogakure so the next time Sakura sees me I'll be wearing the coolest threads yet. But I better be carful there aren't that many girls there and I think they have a pedo for a leader." As Sasuke arrives to the village gate runs into a kuniochi from his past Karin. Sasuke knows she has a crush on him and uses that to his advantage.

"Sasuke I knew you were coming here."

"I came to see you Karin. I'm looking to get some new threads and this was the best village for the clothes I want and I need your help since you are a stylish woman I want your opinion on what makes me look my best since I am a Jonin now."

"Congrats Sasuke! And sure I'll help." Karin thinking to herself "Yes alone time with Sasuke score."

"Karin is really gorgeous today should I tell her I'm doing this for her?" "And Karin I don't want Orochimaru to rain on our parade so if he's within a certain range lets find an alternate route"

"Sure Sasuke you can count on me."  
"I don't want that bastardized freak trying to experimenting with my Sasuke." Karin whispers to herself meanwhile while having a good time with Sasuke and looking out for Orochimaru she doesn't notice Suigetsu watching them from afar.

"Who the hell does Sasuke think he is. That guy can basically get any girl yet he's laying moves on my Karin it's about time I teach him a lessen! Water Dragon jutsu."

Sasuke swiftly picks up Karin and dodges the jutsu and activates his Shirangan "You okay Karin."

"Yea I sense Suigetsu nearby"

"Show yourself asshole! If you wanted to fight confront me like a man." Sasuke says furiously even though he wants to stay calm in front of Karin.

"Haha I'm just trying to get rid of any scum infiltrating in my village without Orochimaru sama's consent." Suigetsu says as he dug his sword into the ground. "Ninja art Ripping torrent!"

(A/N) Happy to announce this story does have action and you see everyone in a new light especially Sasuke as a cocky carefree flirtatious ninja with the talent to make his dreams reality anyway you don't wanna miss what's going to happen next so stay tuned!


End file.
